


That Komaeda was a strange one, huh?

by velveteenvoxy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvoxy/pseuds/velveteenvoxy
Summary: Hinata always did care for Komaeda quite a bit, but never really understood why. Perhaps it was the way he would occasionally show a soft side, or his looks, but something lured Hinata in like a fish to a hook.---Why do you try so hard to get my attention?" Komaeda asked. His tone was bitter, but it was a genuine question."Wh.." Hinata looked him up and down, panic rising in his chest. "What..?"Komaeda scrunched up his nose in a sneer. "You heard me. Why do you try so hard for me?"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	That Komaeda was a strange one, huh?

"Oh Komaeda! Be careful!" The brown-haired Reserve Course snapped, yanking the frail man back, a basketball landing in the spot he once was. Huh, just his luck. 

Komaeda turned his head to look back at the other student, his eyes glimmerimg in some sort of twisted appreciation. The male had always had a distaste for Reserves, but there was always something different about Hinata. 

He tugged back his arm and looked him up and down in disgust before stepping away, turning tail and walking away. 

Hinata stood in disbelief and irritation as he gazed at the male in front of him. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered to assist him, when in return all he got were glares or snarky backhanded compliments, but he couldn't help it. There was somethong inside of him that demanded he do everything he could for the Lucky Student, but he assumed that it would eventually lead to his feeling being spilt, even if his feelings weren't exactly something that he himself was aware of. 

"What the hell?!" Hinata snapped, glaring over at Komaeda with exasperation. "Seriously, what's your problem?!" 

Komaeda paused his steps and turned, his blank expression curling into that familiar grin. The one that always appearedwhen he was about to go through on of his little spirals. "What? What's wrong Hinata? You seem upset about something." He said in a sickingly sweet tone.

Hinata had to double take, staring silently for a moment before managing to get a grip on his words. "Upset? Of course I'm upset! What did I ever do to you?" 

Komaeda walked up to Hinata, gazing into his eyes for a moment before glancing away. "Well, you did nothing. I simply just don't like you." 

𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦? Hinata huffed and puffed up his chest, bound to defend his dignity against this... probably insane man. Okay so maybe he was taking the confrontation a bit too seriously, but Komaeda was totally in the wrong! "Why not? I've done nothing but help you!" 

"I've stated it before, and I'll state it again." Komaeda scoffed, finding the reason for his distaste dreadfully obvious. "You're a reserve course." 

Hinata tsked and balled his fists, feeling his face heat up a bit out of anger. "Am I really that bad? Just because I'm a reserve course?" 

Komaeda cackled and met Hinata's stare with his own, crazed look, and out of fear, Hinata took a few steps back. He never knew with Komaeda. The man was dangerous. 

Komaeda matched his pace, until eventually Hinata was backed against a wall, glaring up at the male out of fear. 

"Why do you try so hard to get my attention?" Komaeda asked. His tone was bitter, but it was a genuine question. Curiousity shone in his eyes as he gazed down at the brunette. 

"Wh.." Hinata looked him up and down, panic rising in his chest. "What..?" 

Komaeda scrunched up his nose in a sneer. "You heard me. Why do you try so hard for me?" 

Hinata opened his mouth to speak but.. no words came out. Why did he try so hard for Komaeda..? It was something he asked himself fairly often. Their rivalry had gotten anything but better since Hinata had attempted at forming a friendship, so why was he so persistent? "I.. I don't know." He said truthfully. 

Komaeda studied his expression intensely before sighing, closing his eyws and shaking his head. "Ah, I see." He muttered out before walking away again. 

Hinata sat there, dazed and flustered as he stared off at the male. That Komaeda was a strage one.. huh?


End file.
